


If I could write you a song to make you fall in love

by Didntchaknow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Music, Oneshot, Sherlock Plays the Violin, just generally stupid, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didntchaknow/pseuds/Didntchaknow
Summary: John thought that waking up to the sound of Sherlock's violin, if it was being played pleasantly, was probably one of the best things on earth. He just wished that sometimes he would play something a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Un-betaed))
> 
> I had this idea the other night and I just had to get out of my head, immediately.  
> (Im totally not procrastinating, I swear)
> 
> Its kinda stupid and actually not super shippy, but I promised myself I would post more and finish more, so...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

John remembered, surprisingly well actually, the first time it had happened. It had been a long night in which he had both gone on a date with and subsequently broken up with his girlfriend, and by the time he made it home he was in no kind of mood to juant up the stairs, so he had instead passed out on the couch.

He woke up, probably only six hours later, to Sherlock dressed in a dark colored robe and silhouetted, dramatically, against the window, drawing out long, melancholy notes to some classic on his violin. John sat and watched him in a peaceful sort of silence, decidedly _not_ staring at his muscles as he played, until the piece came to a shuddering end.

When Sherlock lifted the bow off the strings and dropped his arms to his side, John applauded him graciously and let out a sharp whistle from his teeth. Sherlock rounded on him, eyes widened slightly and John gave him the most shit-eating smile he could muster at this time of the morning. 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, huffed, and blushed his way up to his room.

"Good show!" John had called after him, laughing.

 

The second time it happened was after solving a particularly hard case during which he and Sherlock had, collectively, accumulated 4 hours of sleep over the course of two days. They had gotten home from giving statements to lestrade and Sherlock had offered, graciously, to make tea. John, for his part, was asleep before the kettle boiled.

In the afternoon the next day, John awoke blearily to a crick in his neck from sleeping in his chair and to the sound of what he barely recognized as something by Beethoven. 

As he shifted to get more comfortable, Sherlock, still perched by the window, paused in his playing as he looked back at him, seeming only somewhat startled by his awake-ness. He re-gathered himself easily though and turned back towards the window nonchalantly as he resumed playing.

"Op. 61. in D major." Sherlock offered as if it was obvious, even though John hadn't asked.

"Hmm." John replied eloquently and fell promptly back to sleep.

 

The third time, John was sure he was just trying to show off.

John had fallen asleep at a reasonable time, in his own bed even, after a few lazy days without cases. He woke up happily the next morning to a beautiful and peaceful song drifting up the stairs to his room. He let himself to just enjoy it for a little while before throwing on some clothes and wandering down the stairs as silently as possible.

He arrived in the living room to Sherlock standing in his favorite spot by the window and swaying almost imperceptibly to the tune of the pleasant song. John leaned against his chair for a bit, admiring the lithe man's figure while he was, for the moment, unobserved.

As the song began to gently slow to its conclusion, John scuffed his shoe deliberately against the carpet and smiled when sherlock, still playing and seemingly unbothered, turned to face him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not that I don't enjoy waking up to your amazing playing of the classics," John started, voice and expression lightly amused, "But why dont you play the newer stuff?"

Sherlock looked comically offended at the notion. "John, are you honestly suggesting I play some crappy Teenage pop song on my violin?"

John smiled wider, shrugging slightly. "What? Some of it's catchy."

Sherlock let his expression dropped into an irrated deadpan, lifted the violin to his shoulder sarcastically, and proceeded to shriek out the tune of 'cooler than me' to the chorus of John's bellowing laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a moment, let me know what you thought!  
> Ive just started writing these two and id love to hear some feedback!


End file.
